parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 5 - Sanuye and Amitola - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the fifth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sanuye and Amitola as Donald and Douglas *Anthony as Edward *Samson as James *The Spiteful Brakevan as Himself *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Archie as Thomas (cameo) *Texas as Henry (cameo) *Craig as Gordon (cameo) *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Sanuye and Amitola are twins and have arrived from North America to help Sir Emmet Hatt. But only one engine had been expected. The twins meant well, but did cause confusion. Sir Emmet Hatt had given them numbers. Sanuye 9 and Amitola 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. *(Archie's whistle blows as he puffs past with a freight train) *Narrator: There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Amitola. Things always went wrong when he had to take him out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Amitola began to worry, but Sanuye, his twin, was angry. *Sanuye: You are a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Sanuye. *Sanuye: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting! *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Narrrator: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Sanuye: Oh, are you?! *Narrator: Sanuye burst out. *Sanuye: Ye're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done! Spite Amitola, will ya? Take that! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh! Oh! *George Carlin: Cried the van. *Sanuye: There's more coming, should you misbehave?! *Narrator: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Sanuye had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. *(Sanuye reverses back and crashes into the signalbox) *Narrator: Sanuye wasn't hurt, but Emmet was most annoyed. *Emmet: I am dissappointed, Sanuye. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I've decided to send Amitola back and keep you. *Amitola: I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: Said Amitola. *Emmet: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Samson will have to help with the goods work while you get yourself fixed. Samson won't like that. *Narrator: Emmet was right. *(Samson's whistle blows as he puffs past, hauling some fuel trucks) *Narrator: Samson grumbled dreadfully about extra work. *Amitola: Anyone would think. *Mickey Mouse: Said Amitola. *Amitola: That Sanuye had his accident by mistake. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *Samson: Aw, shut up, you idiot! *Narrator: Said Samson. *Samson: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Amitola: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Amitola. *Amitola: Surely Samson, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: Samson didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. *(puffs with away with a cream van, flatbed, stone truck, and coal truck and caboose, and is later, hauling some more freight cars) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Samson is cross. *Narrator Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars to each other. Samson did his best, but was exhausted when they reached Anthony's station. Luckily Amitola was there. *Samson: Help me up the hill, please. *Ringo Starr: Panted Samson. *Samson: These freight cars are playing tricks. *Amitola: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Amitola. *(Huey, coupled behind Samson, helps him with the freight cars) *Narrator: Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill. But Samson was losing steam. *Samson: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Amitola: Leave it to me! *Narrator: Shouted Amtiola. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. *(Amitola pushes too hard and destroys the spiteful breakvan apart) *Narrator: The van was in pieces. *(Anthony puffs along to the rescue) *Narrator: No one had been hurt, and soon Anthony came to clear the mess. Emmet was on board. *Emmet: I might have known it would be Amitola. *Narrator: He said. *Anthony: Amitola was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Anthony. *Anthony: Samson had no steam left, but Amitola worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Emmet: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: I want to be fair, Amitola. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Emmet was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. Category:UbiSoftFan94